


I just want to scream, I'm falling in love

by intothewoodz



Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, i'm sorry idk how to do tags, seunghan is mentioned, sungjoo and yixuan make a short appearance, yohangyul are roommates/bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Sometimes Hangyul's endless stream of exams and assignments makes him want to scream, but Seungyoun always has a way of making him feel better. He's been crushing on his hyung for ages, but he's finally starting to think that maybe he has a chance... or does he?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	I just want to scream, I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my very first kpop fic (and my first fic in general for a very very long time) i'm a very inexperienced writer, but i did my best, so thank you for checking it out and i hope its ok!!!

To say Hangyul was exhausted would be an understatement. With each passing second, he felt a progressively greater desire to simply collapse onto the ground into the sweet embrace of sleep. He had gotten close to none after spending the night at the library to study for his exam, which had then drained any remaining brainpower from him.

As soon as his last class ended, he wasted no time in rushing out the door and making his way back to the dorm for his long-awaited nap. But fate seemed to have different plans for him because as he was walking through campus, he heard his name being called out.

“Hangyul-ah!”

He turns around and is greeted by none other than Cho Seungyoun, one year above him, majoring in music production, and also the one that Hangyul has been crushing on for the past year.

It was this moment that Hangyul suddenly became aware of how gross he must look. He didn’t even want to think about the state of his dark circles and greasy hair. He internally cursed himself for not making himself look more presentable before going into public, but his internal turmoil was interrupted by Seungyoun running over to him, smiling brightly.

_Fuck. Why does he have to be so cute?_ Hangyul felt any trace of negative emotion instantly vanish at the sight. After all, he doesn’t think it’s even possible to be sad in the presence of Cho Seungyoun who radiates _literal sunshine._

“Seungyoun-hyung! How are you?” Hangyul asks, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I’m good! I just got out of class, so I’m heading home. What about you?” he asks, cheerfully.

At the sight of Seungyoun’s smile, Hangyul can’t help but melt a little, his exhaustion suddenly lifted. “I’m heading back too! I pulled an all-nighter for my exam, so I’m ready to pass out.”

The smile on Seungyoun’s face is quickly replaced with concern. “Hangyul! That’s not healthy! You need to sleep more!”

“I know, I know,” Hangyul replies, rolling his eyes. “My body has been reminding me all day of how bad of an idea this was. But, hey! I don’t wanna hear that from you, hyung! You literally pull all-nighters all the time to work on your music.”

“T-that’s different!” Seungyoun stutters, clearly flustered by having the accusation turned on him. “I can’t sleep when inspiration hits! What if I forget in the morning?”

“Hyung, you’re like a musical genius. I’m sure a few hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit, but thanks, Gyul” he replies, chuckling.

“No, I’m not! Hyung, stop selling yourself short! You’re really talented.”

“T-thanks,” Seungyoun responds, before quickly turning around. “Come on, you should get back to your dorm quickly so you can sleep. Let’s walk together.”

Hangyul isn’t sure if it’s just a product of his delusional sleep-deprived state, but he thinks he sees blush spreading across Seungyoun’s face. Still, he’s too tired to fully process the implications of it and wordlessly follows Seungyoun, so he can finally return to the sweet comfort of his bed.

They walk in comfortable silence, Seungyoun sensing that Hangyul is probably too tired to want to talk very much. Eventually, they split paths to go to their respective buildings, but not before Seungyoun cutely waves bye to Hangyul and nags him to get some proper sleep one last time. Even in his exhausted state, Hangyul can’t help but notice how adorable Seungyoun is. _I’m really in too deep, aren’t I?_

As he arrives at his door, he reaches in his bag to find his key, but is met with surprise when it’s not in its usual place. He checks the other pockets of his bag as well as his jean pockets, just in case he accidentally put it somewhere else in the morning. No luck.

“Fuck,” he exclaims, as he starts to panic. Hangyul knows his roommate, Yohan, has practice until late today and won’t be able to let him in. He starts weighing his options. He could potentially see if he can crash in his little brother’s dorm for a bit, but that would mean surrounding himself with freshmen and giving Dohyon the right to tease him about being irresponsible for the foreseeable future. Not gonna happen. For a brief moment, he considers just using his backpack as a pillow and sleeping in the hallway because he’s been awake for far too many hours, but his brain is still functional enough to decide against that idea too.

He settles on trying to call a friend who will let him crash at their place for a few hours and scrolls through his contacts to compare the possible options, thinking about who is the most likely to respond quickly and the least likely to laugh in his face for his mistake. Under normal circumstances he would probably call someone like Seungwoo, but instead he lingers on Seungyoun’s contact photo. Before he can process what he’s doing, his finger is already pressing the call button and suddenly Seungyoun is picking up the phone.

“Hangyul-ah, what’s up? I thought you were going to sleep,” Seungyoun says, concern evident in his voice.

“Ah, about that… I may have forgotten my key this morning and Yohan won’t be back for a while, so I’m locked out… I was wondering if maybe, um, I could crash at your place for a little bit?” Hangyul somehow manages to say, despite his growing nervousness. He immediately regrets his decision to call his crush, mentally preparing himself for Seungyoun to reject his request.

But before his doubts can spiral any further, Seungyoun responds without any hesitation. “Of course, Gyul! Do you remember where my room is or do you want me to come get you?”

Hangyul is somewhat taken aback by Seungyoun’s kindness. Not that it’s rare for Seungyoun to be kind. In fact, he’s _always_ so kind, not just to Hangyul, but to everyone, and it’s one of the reasons he fell for the older. It’s also one of the reasons why he can’t tell whether Seungyoun likes him back or not or if he’s just that friendly with everyone. Still, the insecurity fueled by his sleep deprivation somehow convinced himself that Seungyoun would say no, so he momentarily freezes.

He finally snaps out of it when he hears Seungyoun’s voice through the phone again. “Hangyul? You still there?”  
  
“Yes! Sorry, hyung. I zoned out for a second, I must be too tired” Hangyul responds, trying to laugh it off.

“Maybe I should come pick you up. I wouldn’t want you to pass out on your way here and end up sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“No, I’ll be fine, really! You don’t have to go through all that trouble for me!” Hangyul replies adamantly. Even though he’s touched that the older would even offer to do that and he would secretly love it.

“It’s really no trouble at all, Gyul. Just stay put. I’ll be there in a few.”

“But, hyung-“

“No buts! I’m on my way and I’m hanging up, so no more arguments!” Seungyoun says and Hangyul can imagine how he would childishly stick his tongue out if he was there in person, but his imagination is interrupted by the sound notifying him that the call has ended.

And with that, Hangyul sits on the floor of the hallway outside his dorm and waits. With nothing much to do and his exhaustion really catching up to him now that he’s sitting down, he feels himself starting to drift. His head repeatedly starts to tilt to the side as he is on the verge of falling asleep before he catches himself. Despite his desperate efforts to stay awake, his eyelids only get heavier with each attempt to wake himself up and he’s just about ready to give in.

In the moment that he starts to succumb to sleep and his body almost falls to the side, he feels strong arms around him, keeping him upright.

“Wow, you really are tired, aren’t you?” Seungyoun asks fondly. “Will I have to carry you back to my place?”

That wakes Hangyul up, eyes shooting open and blush spreading across his face. “No, no, I’m okay! I can walk by myself, hyung!”

Hangyul thinks he might be wrong, but he thinks he sees a flicker of disappointment in Seungyoun’s eyes, but it’s gone so quickly that he concludes he must be imagining it.

“Okay, if you say so” Seungyoun chuckles. “Come on, let’s go and get you to a bed.”

“Yes. Bed. Good,” Hangyul manages to say as Seungyoun reaches a hand out to help him off the ground. If he were in his normal state of mind, he would probably freak out at the prospect of holding his crush’s hand, but he’s become too tired for that, so he takes it without hesitation and smiles gratefully. “Thanks, hyung.”

Seungyoun’s dorm is only a few buildings over, so it’s not a long walk. Still, when they finally enter Seungyoun’s apartment, Hangyul lets out a sigh of relief and makes a beeline for the couch.

“Wait, Hangyul, the couch is pretty uncomfortable. You should sleep on my bed” Seungyoun says, walking over to him.

“No, it’s fine, hyung. I’m already imposing enough. I could literally fall asleep on the ground right now, I’ll be okay!” Hangyul insists, blush returning to his face at how sweet Seungyoun is being.

“You won’t be saying that when you wake up with an aching back. Come on, you’re sleeping on the bed, no arguments,” Seungyoun demands, dragging Hangyul’s arm.

In any other scenario, Hangyul would definitely freak out if his crush were dragging him into his bedroom, but sleep-deprived Hangyul doesn’t seem to process it and simply retorts, “You’re so bossy, hyung.”

“And you’re being bratty today, but I’ll let you blame it on the sleep deprivation” Seungyoun answers, trying to sound annoyed, but adoration clear in his voice. Well, clear to everyone less oblivious than Hangyul, that is.

Hangyul is too tired to fight back anymore, so he lets himself be led to the bed. He almost instantly loses consciousness the second his face hits the soft pillow. Right before he completely falls asleep, he can vaguely register Seungyoun covering him with a blanket, but then, he’s out like a light.

* * *

When Hangyul wakes up, the first thing he notices is that the light that was shining in through the gaps of the window curtain is entirely gone, meaning it must be past sundown. He reaches for his phone to check the time and sees that it’s already past nine o’clock.

He also finds that he has a bunch of missed text messages. The first few are from Yohan, asking where he is. Hangyul quickly types up a short response to let his roommate know that he’s fine and not to worry. The next few texts, however, are from Seungyoun.

_I didn’t wanna leave u alone but I have a night class today and it didn’t seem right to wake u_

_If ur hungry when you wake up there’s a bit of leftover kimchi fried rice in the fridge_

_or help urself to anything else that’s in there!_

_I’ll probably be back a little after 9_

Hangyul is debating what he should do when he hears the click of the door unlocking and within seconds, Seungyoun is peeking through the door.

“Oh! You’re up!” Seungyoun says cheerfully. “You never texted me back, so I figured you might still be asleep.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just woke up a minute ago,” Hangyul replies, looking down and avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you were able to get some rest.”  
  
“Thanks to you, hyung!”

“Of course! You can always come to me if you ever need anything!”

“You’re the best, Seungyounie-hyung!”

“Y-you’re exaggerating again” he stutters. The room is a bit dark, but even then, Hangyul swears he sees a slight blush spreading across Seungyoun’s face. This time, he can’t blame it on sleep-deprived delirium, so he let’s himself believe that maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance that Seungyoun might like him back.

He decides to test the waters a bit. “I’m serious, hyung! You’re amazing! You’re super nice and also really smart, not to mention good looking!” Hangyul watches in amusement as Seungyoun’s blush grows more prominent. “Honestly, I can’t believe that someone like you is single. Is it because you like someone right now?” Hangyul asks, praying that his suspicions are right and if there is such a person, it’s him.

A strangled “W-what?” is all Seungyoun manages to get out in response, clearly flustered by the question.

“Come on, hyung. I thought we were close. Can’t you tell me?” Hangyul pleads, trying to use his best puppy eyes.

Seungyoun abruptly turns away to avoid eye contact. “Stop being so nosy! I’m not telling you!” he answers, sticking his tongue out like a small child would and a pout forms on his face as he crosses his arms. Hangyul thinks it’s absolutely _adorable_.

“Are you pouting?” he teases. “Hyung, you’re such a big baby.”

That does it. Seungyoun was blushing before, but now he’s practically a tomato. “S-shut up! I can’t believe this is the thanks I get for letting you sleep in my bed!”

Hangyul’s heart feels like it’s about to burst from how cute Seungyoun is being. He didn’t think it was possible, but his feelings for Seungyoun have gotten even stronger and he finally lets himself believe they might not be as one-sided as he thought. “Sorry, hyung. I’m really grateful for that and I definitely owe you one, but it was just too fun to tease you.”

“I’m still your hyung. You should treat me with more respect,” he chides, but there’s no malice in his voice.

“Yes, sir!” Hangyul jokes, raising his hand in salute.

Hangyul can tell that Seungyoun is trying to keep a serious expression, but he fails and breaks into a smile at that. “You’re such a brat, you know that?”

“What can I say? It’s part of my charm,” he replies, with a wink.

“You’re right, it really is.”

Seungyoun’s tone is fond and sincere, and this time, it’s Hangyul’s turn to blush.

“S-seriously though, thank you for today. If it wasn’t for you, I think I actually would’ve just passed out in the hallway or something.”

“It’s really not a big deal. I’m glad you called me, Hangyul-ah.”

The warmth he feels in Seungyoun’s voice, the warmth _directed at him_ makes Hangyul’s heart swell, but he knows it’s getting late and he should probably go back to his own room. “I should probably head out though. I don’t wanna bother you any longer.”

“You could never be a bother to me, Gyul. Are you sure you don’t want something to eat first?”

“Thanks, hyung, but it’s okay. I have food in my dorm.”

Seungyoun’s smile only falters for a second, but Hangyul is quick enough to catch it and he hates that he’s the cause of it. “But if you keep offering me free food, maybe I should come visit you more often.”

“I see you’re back to being a brat now,” he jokes and Hangyul swears Seungyoun’s laugh is his favorite sound. “You’re welcome to come over anytime though.”

“I might just take you up on that offer,” he says as he gathers his things and gets ready to leave, although part of him really wants to stay.

Seungyoun walks him to the door, like the perfect gentleman he is. “Get home safe, Hangyul-ah.”

“Hyung, it’s not a far walk. My building’s like right over there.”

“Hey! You never know what could happen! Maybe there’s a kidnapper hiding behind those trees near the fountain. Or maybe a bear is running loose on campus and—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll text you when I get home. Happy?”  
  
“Very,” Seungyoun responds with a bright smile. “I’ll see you later, Hangyul-ah.”

“See you later, hyung!” he says, waving goodbye. Hangyul is admittedly a bit disappointed to leave, but he knows he should go home and probably get some work done to avoid needing to pull another all-nighter and repeating this situation. He also knows that, realistically, he’ll probably end up putting off his work in favor of gushing to Yohan about what happened today, but he supposes it’s the thought that counts.

As Hangyul walks back to his own dorm, he thinks about how Seungyoun was so worried for him and treated him so well and blushed at his compliments. He’s starting to think that he really does have a chance. _Maybe the next time I see him, I’ll ask him out._

* * *

The next time Hangyul sees Seungyoun is a few days later. After telling Yohan the whole story, he received a pep talk from his roommate and was given renewed confidence and determination to confess his feelings, so when he saw Seungyoun from across the quad, he was prepared. Or at least he thought he was. When he noticed the his hyung, he immediately started walking towards him, but stopped when he saw the older was accompanied by an unfamiliar face.

Hangyul stands back to watch as a third person walks towards them as well and sees how Seungyoun’s face lights up at his arrival. Hangyul feels irritation wash over him as he starts wishing that he was the one making Seungyoun smile like that before chiding himself at having such selfish thoughts. _It’s not like he’s my boyfriend. I don’t have any right to be possessive over him like this_.

The next thing he sees is Seungyoun jumping into this stranger’s arms and said stranger catching him and spinning him around. He’s about the same height as Seungyoun, so he must be really strong to be able to support him, Hangyul notes to himself. He suddenly regrets not going to the gym more often.

Hangyul stands there in shock for a moment, not knowing how to respond. Judging by how Seungyoun literally leaped into this stranger’s arms at the very first chance, Hangyul can’t help but assume that it must be his boyfriend. A boyfriend that Hangyul had no idea even existed, evident by the fact that he was prepared to ask Seungyoun on a date up until a minute ago.

If he’s being honest, Hangyul is hurt at this discovery, in more ways than one. Obviously he’s upset to find out that his long-time crush is taken, especially right as he was going to confess, but he’s also upset that the older didn’t tell him about it earlier. Hangyul thinks they’ve gotten pretty close and considering how much time they’ve been spending together lately, there would’ve been plenty of chances to mention it. Maybe their friendship was more one-sided than Hangyul had thought and Seungyoun didn’t feel that Hangyul was important enough to tell.

Hangyul is about to walk away, feeling discouraged and no longer knowing how to approach, but Seungyoun sees him before he can leave and jogs over to him. “Hangyul!”

“Hey, hyung. What’s up?” Hangyul says, forcing a smile.

“Are you busy right now? I wanna introduce you to some people!” Seungyoun replies, cheerfully.

To be completely honest, Hangyul doesn’t really want to meet said people. His mind is still racing with thoughts of jealousy and hurt and regret. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this and that Seungyoun has no obligation towards him, but he can’t help but wonder if it would have been different if he had confessed earlier. If he hadn’t tried to hide his feelings and was honest since the beginning, would he be the one catching Seungyoun in his arms instead? He knows that if Seungyoun tries to happily introduce him to his boyfriend, he won’t be strong enough to handle it.

“Sorry, hyung. I need to head to the library. I have a ton of work due,” he lies, smiling apologetically.

Seungyoun’s face instantly falls, though it’s clear he’s trying not to let it show. “Are you sure you can’t spare a minute? You always work too hard, I’m sure your brain would appreciate a short break!” he suggests, hopefully.

It breaks Hangyul’s heart a little to say no when Seungyoun is looking at him expectantly like this, even more so when he knows he’s lying and he’s probably just going to flop on his bed and wallow in self-pity as soon as he walks away. But as selfish as it is, it would break his heart even more to see Seungyoun together with his new boyfriend, so he has no choice.

“I really can’t. Next time! I promise!” he responds, fully knowing that he’s going to actively avoid a next time if he can help it.

“Ah, okay. Don’t work too hard though! Remember to get enough rest!” Seungyoun says, significantly less cheerful than before.

“Thanks, hyung. I’ll see you later.”

Hangyul quickly turns away and heads towards the library, but when he’s far away enough he switches directions to go back to his dorm instead. He walks quickly, staring at the ground and trying to empty his thoughts, though these efforts are mostly unsuccessful. He can’t get Seungyoun’s crestfallen expression out of his mind and he hates that he was the one who caused it.

As he walks into his dorm building, he prays that Yohan is home because he really doesn’t want to be alone right now. Luckily for him, when he opens his door he’s immediately greeted by his roommate.

“You’re home earlier than usual today,” Yohan comments casually when he hears Hangyul enter, but when he looks up to greet him, he notices his gloomy expression and becomes concerned. “Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I just ran into Seungyoun-hyung.”

“And? Isn’t it a good thing to run into your crush?”  
  
“That’s the thing. He wasn’t alone. I think he was with his boyfriend.”

“What?! Since when does Seungyoun-hyung have a boyfriend?”

“That’s what I’d like to know too because apparently he didn’t see me as important enough to tell.”

“But he told you today?”

“Well, technically he didn’t tell me… I kinda just assumed…”

“Hangyul, what the fuck? Then how are you so sure it was his boyfriend?”

“It must’ve been! Seungyoun-hyung literally jumped into his arms as soon as he saw him! And they looked so happy to see each other!”

“Lee Hangyul,” Yohan says, staring at his roommate with a blank expression. “You’re such an idiot.”

“What!? No, I’m not!”

“You literally just described typical Seungyoun-hyung behavior.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is. When I ran into him on campus a few days ago, he ran over just to hug me because he ‘missed me’ even though I had literally seen him a few days before that.”

“B-but that can’t be right,” he stammers. “He’s never been like that with me.”

“And you can’t think of a single reason why he treats you differently than everyone else?”

“Um… he secretly hates me?”

Yohan takes almost a full minute to stare at his roommate in utter disbelief. “I knew you were an idiot, but how are you _this much_ of an idiot?”

“Hey! That’s not nice!”

“It’s the truth! I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you. Seungyoun-hyung isn’t as touchy with you because he’s more careful around you. He’s always looking out for you and worries about you constantly, more so than he does with anyone else. You really think he does that because he secretly hates you?”

“So you think… that he likes me?”

“He _finally_ gets it.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not right in front of you! And how can you be so sure of that?”

"Hangyul, literally anyone with eyes can see it from the way he looks at you.”

Admittedly, Hangyul’s emotions are a bit of a mess right now, having gone through a full 360. He had just convinced himself that he should confess to Seungyoun when he saw him together with the tall, hot stranger, leaving him completely disheartened and ready to give up hope, but here was Yohan telling him that Seungyoun definitely does like him back. He doesn’t really know what to think right now.

“Hey, snap out of it!” Yohan says, sensing that Hangyul was definitely overthinking things in his head. “What actually happened earlier?”

Hangyul tells him about his encounter with Seungyoun and after hearing the story, Yohan walks over to Hangyul’s bed and sits down next to him. He expects a comforting shoulder squeeze or a sympathetic pat on the back for the emotional distress he just went through, but instead what he gets is a smack on the head.

“What the fuck, Yohan? What was that for?”

“I’m trying to smack some sense into you. I didn’t know you could be _this_ dumb.”

“That hurts, man. Emotionally and physically,” he says, rubbing his head where Yohan hit him.

“Stop being dramatic. I didn’t even hit you that hard,” Yohan says, rolling his eyes. “You’re trying to tell me that Seungyoun-hyung left his supposed boyfriend to come find you and tried _multiple times_ to get you to stay and was _visibly disappointed_ when you left anyway and you think it’s because of what? Platonic friendship?”

“Well, when you put it that way, it sounds dumb.”

“Yeah, because it is dumb. There’s no way that was his boyfriend. You’re the one he likes.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes,” he answers, exasperatedly. “That’s what I’ve been telling you the whole time. Besides, it’s not possible for Seungyoun-hyung to have a boyfriend without any of us knowing.”

“What do you mean?”

“He wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for five minutes. I bet he’d text Wooseok-hyung or Seungwoo-hyung to gush about it the second it happened. Even for crushes, he won’t stop talking about the person.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“Seungwoo-hyung complains about it a lot. He says that if he has to keep listening to Seungyoun-hyung’s pining, he’s gonna go crazy.”

“Wait, pining? Over who?”

“Who do you think?” Yohan asks, giving him a pointed look.

“…. Me?!?”

“ _Finally._ I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but I couldn’t deal with you being dumb anymore.”

“Shut up! Okay fine. Let’s pretend what you’re saying is true and that I was wrong and Seungyoun-hyung does like me. What am I supposed to do now?”

“Go find him? Apologize for running away? Push him against a wall and kiss him?”

“What the fuck? I can’t do that!”

“Why not? It worked when Seungwoo-hyung did it to me.”

“Okay, but he’s Han Seungwoo.”

“Yes, yes, my boyfriend is amazing, but I don’t see your point. You’re Lee Hangyul.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Okay, fine. Just go find him and confess.”

“You say that like it’s easy,” Hangyul whines, falling backwards and burying his face in his pillow out of frustration.

“You’ll be fine. It’s not rocket science.”  
  
“You’re such a hypocrite. If Seungwoo-hyung hadn’t confessed to you first, you would be in the same boat as me right now.

“That’s not true! And stop being jealous of me and Seungwoo-hyung!”

“I’m not jealous!”

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"No, I'm not!"

“You clearly are. But you don’t have to be if you just go confess.”

“You know what? Fine! Maybe I will!” Hangyul shouts back in frustration.

“Good. I’m glad we settled that,” Yohan replies, smirking.

“…You planned that didn’t you?”

“Yup. And you walked right into it.”

“… I hate you. I’m moving out. I want a new roommate,” Hangyul says, smacking Yohan with his pillow.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yohan laughs. “I’m giving you three days to pull yourself together and tell Seungyoun-hyung how you feel.”

“And what are you gonna do about it if I don't?”

“I’ll lock you out of the dorm. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some homework to finish.”  
  
Yohan gets up from Hangyul’s bed to go back to his own desk while Hangyul continues to lie in bed, worrying about how he should even go about telling Seungyoun. _I guess I’m really doing this, huh?_

* * *

Two days later, Hangyul still hasn’t texted or talked to Seungyoun and Yohan hasn’t failed to remind him to do exactly that every time he sees him. Which is a lot since they live together.

He’s been more productive than ever because thinking about schoolwork means not having to think about his feelings, but now he’s finished all of his assignments for the next week and he has no excuses to delay this any longer. Before he chickens out again, he pulls out his phone and opens his chat with Seungyoun.

**_Hangyul_ **

_hey hyung_

_how was your day_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_haha it was okay_

_nothing too eventful_

_what about you? did you finish all ur work from the other day?_

**_Hangyul_ **

**** _haha yeah_

_sorry for running off like that_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_there’s nothing to be sorry for gyul_

**_Hangyul_ **

_no let me make it up to you_

_will you be home tomorrow?_

_can I take you up on that offer to visit you more often?_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_yeah I’d like that_

_i'll see you then :)_

* * *

Tomorrow comes faster than Hangyul would’ve liked, but he knows he can’t avoid Seungyoun forever, nor would he want to. Honestly, he misses him even though it’s only been a few days.

He built up his confidence from yet another pep talk from Yohan and he feels ready. He has to be ready, whether he likes it or not, because he’s already standing outside the older’s apartment and about to knock on the door.

Without having to wait very long, the door swings open and Hangyul is greeted with Seungyoun’s bright smile. He thinks about how much he loves seeing that smile and how he wants to be the cause of it. He thinks about how he wants to take Seungyoun on cute dates, but also stay in together and watch movies while cuddling on the couth. Just imagining it is enough to make Hangyul unbelievably happy and that’s really all the reassurance he needs. He’s doing this and he’s doing it _today._

“Hi, hyung,” he says brightly as Seungyoun steps aside to let him into the apartment. “You look good today.”

“W-where did that come from?” Seungyoun sputters, as he closes the door behind him. “But, um, thanks.”

Seungyoun leads him over to the couch and they both take a seat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Still, it doesn’t feel awkward. It never is with the two of them.

“So what’s up, Gyul?”

“Nothing, hyung. I just missed you.”

Seungyoun blushes a little at that. “I saw you a few days ago though.”

“But we didn’t get to hang out. Sorry again for leaving so suddenly.”

“I already told you, it’s nothing to be sorry for,” he laughs. “No more assignments coming up?”

“Nah, I already finished them all.”

“Wow, so studious,” Seungyoun jokes. “That’s new from you.”

“I know, it’s weird right? I guess I was just using it to distract me from thinking about other stuff.”  
  
Upon hearing this, worry instantly spreads across Seungyoun’s face. “Did something happen? Is everything okay? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Hangyul is once again smitten with how Seungyoun is so caring and attentive. “It’s not a big deal hyung, don’t worry.” He knows this could’ve been his chance to just come out and say it, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Still, he mentally promises himself to do it at the next chance.

“Okay, okay, but I’m always here if you want to talk about something. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks, hyung.”

They fall into silence again, but it’s a comfortable silence. That’s another one of the things Hangyul loves about Seungyoun. Being with him feels so natural, with everything always falling into place. He truly treasures the way their friendship is right now and part of him is scared of it changing, but he knows it’s a risk he has to take. He knows Seungyoun is worth the risk.

“Seungyoun-hyung,” he calls, getting the older’s attention. _It’s now or never._ “Who were the people you were with the other day? I didn’t recognize them.”

“Ah, yeah, you wouldn’t know them. Sungjoo-hyung goes to a different school and Yixuan-ge just moved here from China. I met them when I studied abroad in China back in high school, but we kept in touch.”

“Oh, really?" Hangyul asks, trying to sound interested. Not that he's uninterested in this information because he definitely is. He hadn't known Seungyoun had studied in China when he was younger and he makes a mental note to himself to ask more about it later, but right now he has a different question that needs an answer. "Which one was the taller one?”

“That’s Yixuan-ge. Why?”

“It’s just that you two seemed really close,” Hangyul says, trying to sound as casual as he can. “Are you dating him?"

“W-what? No!” Seungyoun exclaims. “What made you think that?”

“You jumped into his arms when you saw him. I thought maybe…”

“Oh, you saw that,” Seungyoun chuckles nervously from embarrassment. “No, I was just excited because it's been so long since I've seen him. Actually, Yixuan-ge and Sungjoo-hyung have been dating for a while now. And besides, even if they weren’t dating, the two of them basically act like my parents. Even the thought of dating either of them is out of the question.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Hangyul replies, this revelation giving him a new surge of confidence. “I was worried.”

“Hmm? Why?” Seungyoun asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion, yet another thing about Seungyoun that Hangyul thinks is adorable.

“I wanted to ask you out that day, but I thought I was too late.”

“You w-what?” he sputters, eyes widening.

“I like you, hyung. I have for a while, but I was too scared to tell you.”

Seungyoun just stares at him in shock and normally at this point, Hangyul would get scared and try to run away or find a way to turn the whole thing into a joke, but this time, he sets those fears aside and decides to keep going.

“I meant it when I said I think you’re amazing, hyung. Your passion for music is so inspiring and you’re insanely talented, but still humble about it. You’re the most caring person I know and you always put everyone else’s needs before your own and it’s one of the things I admire about you, but it also makes me wanna be the one to take care of you instead. You always make me laugh, even when I’m having a horrible day or about to pass out from lack of sleep. I’ve had a crush on you for so long and I really hope you feel the same way or else all of this will have been really embarrassing and I might just have to flee the country.”

“Oh…” Seungyoun says, before falling silent once again, the shock never leaving his face.

Hangyul loses more and more hope with each passing second. _Fuck. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just screwed everything up. Maybe he’ll never wanna talk to me again._ “Hyung,” he says, tentatively. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back, but if you’re gonna reject me, can you just get it over with? The silence is kinda killing me.”  
  
“Sorry, I just—was not expecting that. I don’t know what to say.”

Hangyul grimaces, breaking eye contact to stare down at his lap and readying himself for rejection, but is surprised by the feeling of two hands cupping his face as Seungyoun pulls him back around so that they’re facing each other once again. “Sorry, that didn’t come out right. Fuck, I’m so bad at this.” He pauses again. “Okay, let me start over. Lee Hangyul, I like you too. A lot, actually.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I _really_ do. I like staying up late with you because we both have horrible sleeping habits. I like talking to you about the most random things that don’t even matter, but somehow we talk for hours anyway. I like so many things about you that I don't even know how to put it into words. As you just witnessed. Sorry about that.”

Hangyul laughs, half from disbelief and half from pure happiness. “Ew, hyung that’s so cheesy,” he jokes, trying to sound annoyed, but doesn’t do anything to stop the grin spreading across his face.

“Brat,” Seungyoun scoffs in response. “And yours wasn’t cheesy?”

“Hey! I made no claims about mine, I just made fun of yours.”

“That’s not nice!” he whines. “Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?”

“B-boyfriend?” Hangyul stutters, surprised by the sudden use of the label.

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I just thought, um—since you said—”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, hyung” Hangyul says, cutting off Seungyoun’s rambling. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Of course, but only on one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You hurt my feelings,” he says petulantly, pout forming on his lips. “Now you have to make it up to me.”

“I’m sorry, hyung” he laughs. “How can I make it better?”

“Kiss me.”

“My boyfriend is such a baby,” Hangyul teases. “But, gladly.”

They both lean in and their lips touch in a sweet, innocent peck, but as soon as they part, Seungyoun pulls Hangyul closer for a second, deeper kiss. Hangyul cups Seungyoun’s cheek with one hand and uses the other to tangle his fingers through his hair.

“Did that make it better?”

“Yes, very. But maybe one more for good measure?”

“So greedy, hyung” he teases, but happily leans in for another kiss anyway.

And maybe one more turns into two more. And another after that.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur still here, thank you for reading until the end!!! i hope it was ok!!
> 
> this fic was originally based off the idea of hangyul getting jealous of seungyoun with the uniq members but i tried to write an intro and it somehow evolved into all of this?? in conclusion, i have no idea how this fic came to be, but i'm pretty happy with how it turned out, esp considering the last time i wrote was in like middle school (said fic has since been erased from existence due to extreme cringe) 
> 
> it would make me very happy if you left a comment bc i'd love to hear your thoughts (but plz be gentle, i am sensitive T^T) or come be my friend on twitter @wooloodz but THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING


End file.
